Welcoming the world to the Plaza
by Tallest purple lover
Summary: When the Axis and Allies go to stay at the Plaza Hotel in New York for a world conference the whole trip is turned upside down when they meet an energetic 6 year old girl named Eloise and her friends. Can the Axis and Allies survive this girl's shenanigans and still keep their identities as nations a secret Or will the secret be revealed and will a new friend be made?
1. The World comes to the Plaza

Eloise woke up from her slumber in her room and looked at the calendar on her wall and it had a circle around a date about 3 days away.

that circled day was the day that Eloise overheard Mr. Salimone talk about, he had said that Special Guests will be having a very important meeting at the Plaza and they would be arriving 3 days before. She jumped out of bed and got herself ready.

She skittered downstairs with Weenie and met up with Yuko Margarita Bruce and Bobby in the hall.

"Hi guys!" Eloise said as she stopped in her tracks. "Hi Eloise." Margarita greeted as Bruce spoke up "So Eloise those guests should be here today right?"

"Oh yes, it's going to be Tre Fabu!" Eloise said as she spun in a circle. And with that the young group ran down to the lobby but stopped when they saw Edwin waiting there.

"Hold it losers!" Edwin said as he put out his hand to stop them.

"What is it Edwin? Were kind of in a rush." Eloise said as she crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"I know what your up to, your going to go see the special guests, well forget it! My uncle told me to make sure you don't come near them!" Edwin said with lots of pride in his voice.

The kids snuck around Edwin while he began to brag. They ran to the door and saw a bunch of people enter. Eloise's eyes shimmered at the sight of them all, knowing that they were the special guests everyone was waiting for.

In the front of the group was a blond man with blue eyes and glasses, his eyes shined with a look of excitement and joy, and he was stuffing his face with a burger and fries.

Another one of them looked somewhat the same yet he had more of violet eyes and seemed much more timid than the other man. He held a small bear in his arms and had a little shy smile on his face.

Then entered a blond man with emerald green eyes and the largest eyebrows eloise had ever seen, he wore a dark brown suit and seemed to be shooting a glare at a blue eyed blond man with a stubbly chin that eloise could tell just by his looks that was a frenchman.

Then entered a man with pale hair and violet eyes, he was also quite tall. This man also wore a scarf, and this puzzled Eloise because what person would wear a scarf when it was the middle of summer? After him was an asian man with long brown hair in a ponytail who had a scowl pointed at the scarf wearing man.

Then entered a blond man who had a very serious face, his hair was slicked all the way back and pale blue eyes.

Then there was a Japanese man with short black hair and lifeless brown eyes.

Finally there were two men who looked mostly the same, one had dark brown hair with eyes that looked like a mixture of honey gold and deep brown. He had a swirly curl and an angry face. Then their was the other man who had lighter hair and his eyes seemed to be closed, he looked very spacey and happy.

Eloise had never seen anyone like them, her blue eyes glistened as she ran to them standing right Infront of them. "Hello" she said happily.

They all stopped and looked at her and eloise said "You all must be the special guests that everyone's been talking about. I'm Eloise and I'm 6. I live here at the plaza."

The tall blue eyed man with the burger then spoke "Nice to meet ya Eloise. I'm Alfred, this is my brother Matthew" he said pointing to the timid man. He then introduced the others "This is Francis, Ivan, Yao, Ludwig, Kiku, Feliciano and Lovino."

The emerald eyed man then coughed "ahem." "And eyebrows here is Arthur." Francis said as he pointed toward the man.

"You Bloody Frog! I've told you to stop making fun of my eyebrows!" The British man named Arthur yelled at the Frenchman.

Eloise giggled a little and said "Well it's nice to meet you all. If you'd like I could show you around the hotel. After all, no one knows this place quite like I do."

Feliciano then spoke "Ve~ that's so nice of you!" Right fratello?" he said turned to Lovino.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lovino huffed as his arms remained crossed over his chest.

Eloise then ran to her friends and took them to where the special guests stood and introduced them. Yuko and Kiku started a conversation in Japanese that no one understood what they were saying, bobby and Bruce talked with Alfred and Matthew and Margarita talked with Feliciano.

Eloise then started a conversation with Francis and told him all about her mother.

"So your mother is that fashion designer I've heard so much about back in France, My my that is wonderful. I truly love her designs." He said as he got eye level with Eloise.

"I know i love them too, she is quite the genius." Eloise beamed.

They all talked and talked for a little while till Mr. Salimone showed up. Mr. Salimone then welcomed the Axis and Allies to the plaza and told them it was such an honor they were there for a world conference. They went up to their rooms and Mr. Salimone said "eloise dont go near them understand? they are very important guests." he then left.

Eloise's eyes glistened when she had a brilliant idea. She would show the Axis and Allies all around the plaza and have a grand adventure! What could go wrong?


	2. A Dining cart ride and agreement

The axis and allies had split up and went to their double suite. Each had 5 beds, Alfred Arthur Francis Matthew and Ivan took one room and Yao was forced to share a room with Ludwig Kiku Feliciano and Lovino.

They all unpacked and Feliciano turned to Lovino and said "Fratello? Do you really think that girl downstairs would really show us all around?"

"Idiot, of course not. what makes you even think she would?" Lovino shot at his brother.

"Ve, I just thought she seemed so nice that she would.." Feliciano said still as spacey as ever.

"Well Feli, we wouldn't have much time for it, we have to get ready for the World Conference in a few days." Ludwig then said.

"For once Potato Bastard here is right Feliciano. We're busy, we don't have time to go running around with some little ragazza inside this hotel." Lovino said as he put his suitcase away.

Feliciano sighed a little and put away his suitcase as well and spoke "Ve~ I guess your right.."

"Aiyaa, I agree with Feliciano aru." Yao said as he sat on his bed "it might be nice to have a tour of this place aru."

"I agree, it might be nice." Kiku said as he placed something in a drawer.

"That girl did seem quite nice aru." Yao said as he laid down and looked at the ceiling. Kiku and Feliciano looked at each other and nodded.

Lovino sighed and said "damn it. Fine maybe it would be,"

Ludwig just sat on his bed and said "Well perhaps but were still too busy." They all sighed at Ludwig's reply and the room just fell quiet.

Meanwhile upstairs in Eloise's suite, Eloise kept pacing in her room with Skipperdee and Weenie watching her.

Nanny walked in and said "Eloise? What on Earth are you doing?"

"Nanny I met those special guests that everyone has been talking about and I really want to show them around but Mr. Salimone refused to tell me their room number."

"Oh Eloise, listen dear, there's an old old old saying my mother told me when I was a child." Nanny said

"What is it nanny?" Eloise asked "well Poppet, it's 'If you truly wish for something to happen and if your intentions are pure, then it's very very very possible it will happen and in the strangest of ways too.' do you understand what I mean dear?" Nanny said

"I think I do Nanny, I think I do." Eloise said, then it hit her. "Can I go down to the kitchen Nanny and talk to Bill? I have to ask him a rather important question." "Of course dear."

Eloise then sprinted out of the room and down to the kitchen where Bill was getting an order ready to send up for room service. "Bill!" Eloise cried as she hugged him.

"Eloise! How you doing kiddo?" He said as he ruffled her hair.

"Great Bill. Say do you know the room number of the very important guests staying here at the plaza?" She asked him

"Coincidence you asked, because this meal is going up to that room right now, room 1756 on the 14th floor." Bill said as he picked up Eloise and said "want a ride up there?"

"Of course, thanks bill." Eloise said as she sat on the dining cart rack.

They went up to the room of the Axis and Allies and Feliciano answered the door. "Ve~ oh yay room service." He opened the door so Bill could push the cart in and once bill left and the Axis and Allies came in the room to eat they heard a giggle coming from the rack.

They looked under the dining Cart's sheet and they saw a certain 6 year old there.

"Ve~ Eloise!" Feliciano cried happily as Eloise came out from below and said "hi guys, good to see you again."

"Um good to see you too Eloise, but can you tell us the reason you came here on a dining cart?" Arthur asked

"Oh that's easy, see Bill, the guy who brought the meal, is a good friend of mine, and he let me ride here on the cart." She said as she sat on a chair.

"Oh, well, that explains it." Matthew said quietly.

"So Eloise" Yao spoke "by any chance would you actually consider showing us around this hotel, aru?"

"I'm so so glad you asked." She said as she hopped up from the chair "of course I would consider showing you all around. You can just call me your hotel guide from now on. We can start the tour right after you eat, ok?"

"Oh god, this wont end well." Ludwig thought as the others all agreed to Eloise's suggestion.


	3. A stomach of steal

Once the meals of Pasta, Burgers, Fish and Chips, and other such foods was done, Eloise jumped up from her spot at the table and started pulling Feliciano's arm who also just stood from the table.

"Great your all done eating! Now come on let's get a move on!" Eloise said as she pulled feliciano and soon the others also toward the door.

First stop was the Grand Ball Room.

Eloise pulled all the men down a long flight of stairs and when she stopped in her tracks they stood in a room filled with beautiful lights of a golden color and was being set up for a wedding reception.

"this is the grand ball room, where the plaza has grand parties be held." She said as she pulled feliciano to the grand piano while the others followed.

"This is the grand piano, where my friend Bill plays piano for me when he works in here." Eloise said as she climbed up the piano and sat on top.

"Hm, shame Roderich isn't here, he would of enjoyed playing that piano." Ludwig spoke up

"Roderich? Who's that?" Eloise asked as a puzzled look appeared on her face.

"He's the personifica-" Feliciano began but his mouth was covered by Ludwig and then Arthur said "W-What Feliciano means is Roderich is our colleague who couldn't make it for the conference in a few days.."

Eloise narrowed her eyes, she wasn't buying it much but she didn't know what Feliciano ment by what he said, she then said "Oh, ok.." And she hopped off the piano and lead them to the kitchen.

"You Git. You almost revealed the secret to a six year old!" Arthur whispered angrily at Feliciano.

Feliciano somehow whipped out a white flag out of nowhere and waved it and quietly sobbed "Im sorry I'm sorry!" Scared that Arthur would hurt him

Lovino then cut in "Tea Bastard, would you quit scaring my stupid brother before that ragazza looks back and wonders what were talking about!?"

Eloise then halted and spoke up "This is the kitchen where the best food is made in the entire hotel." Her stomach then growled at the memory of her not eating while waiting for the others to finish eating before.

"I guess my stomach isn't that happy that I didn't eat a while ago." She thought as she let out a awkward giggle that sounded like 'heh heh..'

"Eloise if you'd like I could cook you up something." Arthur said as he got eye level with the girl.

"What!? Are you TRYING to kill her, dude!?" Alfred yelled.

"You Wanker! My food is absolutely delicious!" Arthur yelled at the American

"Mon cher Eloise, I have to tell you that Arthur's food is horribly bland and always burnt and would probably give you food poisoning." Francis said as he put his hand on Eloise's shoulder.

"My Nanny always tells me that I'll never know unless I try, so sure Arthur ill try your food." Eloise said with a fearless look on her face.

Arthur seemed rather pleased by her reply so he got to work cooking immediately, and once he was done he brought a plate of Fish and Chips for the young girl to eat.

They weren't burnt and didn't smell burnt, so Eloise took a bite of the fish, her eyes widened and once she swallowed she jumped on top of her seat and hugged Arthur around the neck and said "That was delicious!"

This caused everyone's jaw to drop, this little girl enjoyed Arthur's cooking? It must be a joke.

"A-Are you serious?" Arthur stuttered as he looked at the girl whos armed remained around his neck.

"Of course! They taste just like the fish and chips I ate at a restaurant when me and Nanny went to England to meet up with my mom last summer!" Eloise half laughed and half said as she hugged him tight.

Arthur's mouth curved into a smile as he hugged Eloise back and then set the young girl back on the chair so she could finish eating, and when no one was looking he did a little happy dance.

Alfred just looked at Eloise and thought "that's one surprise for today, i wonder what Eloise will surprise us with next..."


	4. A German conversation

Next came something Eloise loved to do, go down the elevator and scare the crap out of everyone else on it. Luckily she let the others in on the plan before she yelled out "has anyone seen my pet poisonous tree frog?" Very loudly. Everyone else's idea of the prank: a bit childish but funny, Alfred's idea of it: hilarious, he knew he was gonna like this girl.

As they made their way downstairs Eloise had a great idea, riding down the laundry shoot, always fun. As they all rode and landed in a big pile of white sheets Alfred laughed loudly and said "Eloise, that was awesome!"

"Yes, it is very awesome, it's also the fastest way down" she said with a grin.

Ivan stood and said "Little Eloise, do tell, what are we exploring now?"

"Why I'm glad you asked, time for the Plaza's underground, it's quite fun to go exploring down here."

So they left the laundry room and walked through the underground of the plaza, showing them the storage rooms, the boiler room, and even the wedding reception room. The axis and allies were having a lot of fun with the young girl, even Ludwig smiled a bit when Eloise pretended to be a ghost and scared Alfred.

As they made their way up to the lobby Eloise spotted the one person she was worried would ruin her fun, Edwin..

She made a U-turn and leaded the axis and allies down the halls of the first floor rooms, and raced Alfred and Feliciano up the stairs and once they all reached the third floor, Eloise saw nanny and ran over to her with the axis and allies, and said "Hi nanny! These are my new friends, their the special guests."

"Nice too meet you all" she said as they all greeted her "Poppet I'm going into town for a few, don't cause trouble ok?" She said to the 6 year old girl.

"Yes nanny." She said as nanny left. She turned to the men and said "come with me, there's some people I want you to meet." She pulled them up to her room and called Winnie into the room and went and brought out Skipperdee.

She said "guys, this is Skipperdee my turtle, and Winnie my dog."

Feliciano petted Winnie and said "oh hi puppy!"

Winnie smiled and nudged felicianos hand happily.

Lovino seemed quite displeased to be able to hold Skipperdee, then heard from Feliciano that Lovino didnt like turtles much, due to the fact of that one time...

A few minutes later Ludwig's cellphone rang, he looked at who it was, it was his bruder, Gilbert. Once he answered, Gilbert shouted "Hey West! It's the awesome me! Are you guys in New York yet? I'm having Antonio over and were gonna have some beer from the cellar!"

Ludwig sighed as his brother spoke and said to his brother hallo Preußen, ja, wir sind in New York waren aber irgendwie ... gerade beschäftigt, nicht das Haus verlassen, ein Durcheinander, ich will es so, wie ich es verlassen, sobald ich nach Hause komme, und nennen Sie mich nicht Westen gerade jetzt, wir haben ein menschliches Kind mit uns und da Sie mit meinem Handy durcheinander die Sache ist auf Lautsprecher stecken! (It Means hello Prussia, yes we're in New York but were sort of... busy right now, don't leave the house a mess, I want it the way I left it once I get home, and don't call me west right now, we have a human child with us and since you messed with my phone the thing is stuck on speaker!)"

Gilbert laughed his famous laugh and said back to his brother "Alright Alright leid Ludwig, warum Sie ein Kind mit dir eigentlich?(it means alright alright sorry Ludwig, why do you have a kid with you though?)"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later, bye." And with that Ludwig hung up and saw Eloise staring at him weirdly.

"What was all that?" She asked as her eyes narrowed looking at the German man.

"Oh nothing, just telling my older brother Gilbert not to leave the house a mess." Ludwig said as Eloise nodded slightly

"Well, alright." She said and they all decided to go down and go to the Plaza's pool behind the building and relax.

"What was all that about truly? And I heard his brother say "West" what was that about? Their not telling me something... But I'm going to find out what." Eloise thought as they walked out to the pool


End file.
